Shared Hobbies and Cute Characters
by Jish
Summary: When Izuku is injured and confined to the infirmary for three days, he starts freaking out and is forced to confide in Bakugo something he was trying to keep hidden. But it turns out that all it does is make them even better friends while they also become parents to some cute characters. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own My Hero Academia.**

**A/N: This was actually written for someone who really liked the South Park story I had featuring these things. They explained to me all the features of the new English one that came out, and I decided to write this based on that! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Description: When Izuku is injured and confined to the infirmary for three days, he starts freaking out and is forced to confide in Bakugo something he was trying to keep hidden. But it turns out that all it does is make them even better friends while they also become parents to some cute characters.**

**Here it is:**

**Shared Hobbies and Cute Characters**

"You really did it this time, fucking Deku." Bakugo whines as he helps Midoriya into the infirmary,

Once again, the idiot overdid it while training and managed to hurt himself yet again.

What a dipshit.

"Hehe, sorry Kacchan." Midoriya apologizes, embarrassed at yet another injury.

To Bakugo, it sometimes feels like Midoriya spends more time in here than he does in his own goddamn fucking dorm.

"You're lucky I was there, fuckface. You haven't fucked up this bad in years." Bakugo tells him, and it's true.

Bakugo and Midoriya have been training together for the past two years. They consider each other to be rivals – always pushing each other to improve. They both want to be the Number One hero, and they use each other as motivation.

But of course that's not the extent of their friendship. The two also have fixed their broken relationship from before they entered UA. It was Bakugo who apologized.

_Bakugo finishes reading the news article on his phone. One of his favorite TV stars had died by suicide. Someone not too much older than him. He died by jumping off the roof of a tall building._

_And then Bakugo suddenly imagines it's Deku doing that – doing the _horrible _thing that Bakugo told him to do in middle school._

_Then Bakugo starts _crying_ – he realizes how much of a monster he was in the past. And he feels so terrible and wishes he could somehow make it better._

_So he doesn't even think and impulsively goes out of his dorm room and walks over to Midoriya's and knocks on it. Midoriya opens the door, looking tired and puzzled._

"_K-Kacchan? What are you doing here this late? Are...are you okay?" The hero-in-training asks, seeing the redness and blotchiness in the other's eyes and face, like he'd been crying._

_Midoriya lets Bakugo in and then the blonde just apologizes for everything._

"_I'm so fucking sorry for what I said to you. You shouldn't be so nice to me. You really are a good friend and person. And I know you – you fucking forgive me already and I don't deserve it. But just know that I wish I never said it because what the fuck kind of monster am I?" Bakugo says and fights the urge of his body to start crying again._

_And then Midoriya just pulls his friend into a hug, and then his own tears come out._

That night was changing for both of them. Bakugo started being a little bit nicer to _everyone_. He was never cruel or anything to begin with, but he starts doing more. Sometimes getting snacks for everyone, or willing to go out to get someone something if he's nearby.

That night, Izuku and Katsuki became _real_ friends again. Izuku never stopped considering Katsuki to be his best friend, but Katsuki finally was able to let go of the past and let himself be friends with Izuku.

"I don't even know what went wrong! I was trying a new move that I had planned out!" Midoriya tells him, wincing at the pain in his arms.

He really has no idea what happened. He pretty much has full control of One for All now, so the fact that he hurt himself _this bad_ is really throwing them both for a loop.

But, like the good, dedicated, _annoyed_ friend that he is, Bakugo helps the injured one to Recovery Girl and has to _wait_ while the injury-prone student gets checked out.

* * *

Hearing that he has to stay in the recovery wing for _three days_ is really devastating for Midoriya. Because if he's here for three days, then he can't go to his room for three days. And if he can't go to his room for three days...

He thinks he's going to cry. Not the _small_-cry that he gets at little upsetting things, or when he inconveniences someone, or when he gets the sweetest pep-talks from his best friends – not that kind of cry.

But actual sad, _real_ tears.

And can't _do_ anything about it, or _talk_ to anyone about it. Usually he's an open book with his friends, Uraraka and Todoroki especially. But with _this?_

No, he can't tell them about this. It took him a long time to even gather the self-esteem to _start_.

"Guess that means we'll have to be bringing you notes for classes. Fucking Deku. Couldn't you get yourself hurt on a Friday, at least?" Bakugo teases when he is allowed in to see Midoriya after being informed of the recovery time.

And that's when the One for All user starts crying.

"Oh, shit! Dude, I didn't mean it!" Bakugo tries to reassure the crying boy. Internally, he's freaking out that he said _something_.

But Midoriya _knows_ how Bakugo talks to people, especially since he apologized. The blonde boy may be crude, but he never talks with true _malice_.

But then the other boy just shakes his head, signaling Bakugo that it has nothing to do with what he just said.

Bakugo has never dealt well with people crying. The most direct experience he has is when _Bakugo_ was the one crying on the other boy!

But he tries to console him the best he can, putting his hand on his shoulder until he calms down, only sniffling before Bakugo tries to talk again.

"Fuck, what the hell happened?" Bakugo asks, and Midoriya only sighs.

What is he supposed to say right now? How the hell can he explain this situation?

"In my room...I need to get something from my room!" Midoriya says, excited and realizing that if he can just go _get _it, then he _may_ be able to hide it.

"I'll get it for you. What do you need?" Bakugo offers, not understanding why _that_ would be making the other boy cry like that.

"No, _I_ need to get it." He says.

"Recovery Girl said you have to stay here. Why can't I get it for you? You-You're not sneaking drugs in or anything, _are you_? Because, I _swear_ if you do something like that, I don't care what anyone says, I'll beat that shitty idea out of your nerdy body that you'll be in so much pain to even _want_ any fucking drugs." Bakugo rants, but it somehow _relieves_ Midoriya, just a little.

"No, Kacchan!" Izuku counters, chucking a little and wiping his eyes. "It's nothing _bad_. Trust me. But it's kind of private and embarrassing and I don't want anyone to know but I have to get it soon and-" his rambling is cut off.

"You're rambling again. Fuck, Deku. I'd help you if I can, but we both know you can't leave here right now. You said it's embarrassing and you don't want anyone to know. Well you know as sure as fuck that I won't tell anyone whatever it is. Not only because I promise I wont, but I _hate_ everyone too much to tell them anyway." Bakugo adds to the end, trying to lighten up the green-haired hero-in-training more.

The words still only help a little – not because he doesn't trust the other man, but because he just doesn't want anyone to know – but he knows that he really has no choice if he doesn't want to lose it _all_.

"_Fine_...just go to my room. In my desk's right drawer, there is a blue plastic thing. It's palm-sized – you'll know it when you see it. I need that." Midoriya says, slumping into his hospital bed and pulling the blanket over his face, already embarrassed.

* * *

**Bakugo's P.O.V.**

As much as I wish I could have just brought Deku here himself so he wouldn't be feeling like this, I am _very_ curious as to _what_ he's hiding and why he needs it _now_.

I grabbed his key from his bag after a whine of futility, and told him I'd be back soon. The walk to the dorms isn't too far from the hospital wing – not even ten minutes. I climb the stairs to our shared floor and unlock his door.

His room _really_ hasn't changed at all in the four years we've been at UA. Still covered in All-Might merchandise and colors, the room just _screams _'nerd.' But it's refreshing for me to see so much color and life in a room – because my own hardly has a single poster taped up.

After I was abducted...I couldn't find much enjoyment in anything. I wasn't the same – and I still am not the same person I was.

I changed. Everyone changed, but I'm happy to see that what _made_ Izuku _him_ didn't go away.

I go over to his desk and open the right drawer, and...well, now I can see why he felt embarrassed.

A bright blue toy, with the words 'Tamagotchi Meets' on the front.

I can understand his embarrassment. What is seen as a _little girl's toy_ is what he was upset about. I mean, I'd be upset too if anyone found out about _my_ Tamagotchi as well.

After my abduction by those villains, I needed something to focus on. Something that wasn't school- or hero-related. I didn't agree – of course – but my therapist and my parents agreed that I needed _something_.

My parents suggested I keep a pet. I responded with a '_fuck no!'_ \- not because I didn't _want_ a pet, but I knew I was at risk of fucking killing it. And I did not want to have that on my conscience – at that time, that would have _destroyed_ me.

So my therapist suggested a _virtual_ pet, and though I didn't particularly _like_ the idea of carrying around and being a slave to a plastic beeping toy, I tried it.

And I actually found out that I liked it. My parents didn't know anything about virtual pets or Tamagotchi, so they just got me the newest one in the store called the Tamagotchi Meets.

I had heard of Tamagotchis when I was a kid. Izuku and I would always see kids playing with them or connecting them or some shit when we were running around playing hero back in primary school.

So when I had actually read the manual for this thing, I was _shocked_ at all the features. Genetic mixing, twins, connecting to an app to marry others' characters all across the world.

I actually really enjoy it for what it is. It's a small hobby of mine – I always look forward to what the Tama will grow up to look like before I marry it off on the app. It's just a fun little surprise every two days that helps keep me _sane_.

But my parents and therapist are the only ones who know about this. I really don't give a fuck what other people think – I am _Katsuki Bakugo_ and I will blow the head off of anyone who tries to give me any kind of shit about _anything_ I like, but I never had a reason to mention it to anyone because I highly doubt that anyone I know even _knows_ about the current Tamagotchi.

Well, doubt_ed_, because obviously Izuku has one.

I take it out of it's parents' house (a pause-like feature during the day) and see that Izuku has been running it for quite a while! It's on Generation 47, and it's a teen stage currently.

_Fuck_, I'd be more than a little upset too if my Tama died while on this high of a generation. And it would certainly die if it didn't get cared for.

Before I leave the room to bring Izuku his Tama, I take a look at his family tree. He has a nice variety of genes – he obviously uses the app for marriage. And – _holy shit!_

His Generation 34 partner was _mine!_ I remember _hoping_ the user would accept that proposal too – it had such a _disgustingly cute_ mix of the best features.

(At least the _child_ on mine grew up to be better than the one on his! Take _that_, Deku!)

Pocketing his Tama in my pocket, I lock up the room and head to my own room before grabbing something too...

* * *

**Izuku's P.O.V.**

Why does this stuff always happen to _me_?

I _know_ things could be worse. I'm not seriously injured, and I know Kacchan wouldn't tease me _too_ bad when he finds it.

But it's not fair! I try so hard to be such a good person – but it seems like life always has it out for me. I was quirkless, so many people outside of Class 4A find me annoying, and I'm just always the victim of bad luck.

And now Kacchan is going to find out about my Tamagotchi. And I _know_ I could have just let it die and not tell him...but I can't do that. I've worked so hard to keep my family tree going for so long, and I love every single mix that I've achieved. It's just _too cute _to let die, even if it would save me from embarrassment.

"I'm back." I hear Kacchan's voice as he walks around the corner, face as neutral and angry as ever.

Well, that's a good sign, at least.

"Did you find it...?" I ask him.

"Of course. Your desk isn't invisible." He jokes, and reaches into his pocket and pulls out my Meets. He hands it to me before speaking again. "Nice family tree. You seem to love Fantasy genes."

Luckily I'm in a bed, because I nearly _drop_ my Meets at hearing that.

"K-Kacchan?" I ask, just _shocked_.

What does this mean? He knows about Tamagotchi? He must if he knows these terms and especially knows about the different versions. But why does he know? Does he have one, or maybe another friend does? Maybe a girlfirend of his? Maybe -

"_DEKU!_ Stop mumbling!" He tells me, and I am able to focus back on him. "Yes, I have one. Pastel Meets." He says before reaching into his _other_ pocket and taking out _his own_ Tamagotchi.

He tosses it to me, keeping it safe on the bed. I pick it up and look at his profile.

_Generation 94?!_

"Look at Gen 81 on mine. I think you'll have a laugh." He tells me, and I open up the family tree.

_AND IT'S MINE?!_

"Thank you for accepting that proposal. But I'm surprised you actually went through with it for your own." He continues, in the same tone he always talks in.

"Kacchan..how...what...? How can you talk so _calmly_ about this?" I ask him.

I mean, this is so _embarrassing_. The colors of the plastic, the commercials, the characters...it's meant for _little girls_. Not men who are _about to be pro-heroes_.

"Because why not? Who gives a shit? And even if they _did_ give a shit, why the fuck should we care about what others think? Tamagotchi helped me after my abduction. Gave me something to think about and to focus on just so I wouldn't go back to when they had me tied up at their mercy.

"I'm not ashamed of it – not at all. And _you_ shouldn't be either. Whether it helps you with something or just because you like the cute characters, just don't give a fuck what anybody else thinks." He says, and ...he's _right_.

I had no idea that he started this after his experience. I had a feeling he got some kind of professional help after that, and this may or may not have been at their recommendation.

I don't need it to help me in the way that Kacchan uses it. I just really like the characters. And all the different combinations and _genetics._ The online community is just so friendly and welcoming of all kinds of people from different genders, nationalities, and whatnot.

"I just really like the characters and the mystery of a new one every couple of days. And I like talking to others and showing pictures of my characters." I say, and he nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I'm not big on social media and shit but I know that people talk a lot about it. I can get that. You don't need to feel embarrassed or anything. But you're _Izuku_, so of course you will anyway. Just know that your _friends_ won't make fun of you. They may tease you and shit because they're your friends, but they'd never make fun of you." Kacchan tells me.

And he's right. I can totally imagine Ochako or Tsuyu teasing me about being 'picky' about who I propose to or choose to marry in the game, but...they would _never _try to hurt me.

We have all been through way too much to really make fun of another. All of us in Class 4A and even in class 4B know how much we have been through training to be heroes that everyone has their stuff they fall back on.

And though that's not the reason I'm into Tamagotchi, it still helps after a long and stressful day to see how it evolves, what traits it inherits, or who I can marry on the app.

"So...now what?" I ask him, and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"You make sure yours doesn't fucking die so we can marry them tomorrow. I want my Cinnamoroll to get that fucking fantasy horse of yours." He says, and I just laugh.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"Come on, Deku! We need to celebrate your recovery!" Ochako says as Recovery Girl _finally_ releases me from the hospital wing.

"Oh, come on guys!" I say to them, trying to get them to calm down.

Ochako, Tsuyu, Shouto, and Tenya are here with me. They visited me a little while after Kacchan left after showing me his Tama and telling me to hold off on marrying mine so it can marry _his_.

And two days ago we did marry them! And their evolving time would normally be soon, but I'm keeping the Tama in it's parents' house until I can get it back to my dorm to take it out.

Surprisingly, I was able to keep it hidden from everyone else after Kacchan brought it to me. The parents' house feature is very useful during the day for anyone who works or is in school or is in school _and_ training to be a pro-hero.

"She's right, Izuku. _*Ribbit_* We have to do something." Tsuyu agrees, slapping my shoulder with her tongue.

"It's only 3. We could get a late lunch at the diner." Shouto suggests, probably just wanting _pancakes_. I had no idea that he can't get enough of them. During first year for his birthday, we went to a diner where he could get a free meal. And I found out that he had _never_ had pancakes before – I hid my anger at Endeavor and let Shouto eat his guilty-pleasure food for the first time!

"Yes, my friend! We must-" Tenya begins before stopping at the sound of some beeps.

_OH, SHIT!_

"What's that sound?" Shouto asks, looking toward my backpack where my evolving Tamagotchi is.

Did I..._forget_ to put it in it's parents' house when it woke up this morning?

I remember really having to pee after I fed it, and then Recovery Girl came it to check me out, and...

..._Fuck_.

I did forget to. And _now_ it's evolving _loudly_ in front of not just _one_ of my friends, but _all_ of my closest friends.

"Oh, that? It's nothing! I set a special reminder on my tablet to make that sound!" I _try_ to come up with a solid excuse.

Well, I bet the excuse was solid, but my _delivery_ hasn't gotten any better over the years when I'm nervous (at least when not in hero-mode).

"Tablet? That was too long for a tablet notification to not be repeating. And I could have _swore_ I have heard that before on something my cousin carries around with her." Tenya says, and I don't know _how_ I haven't started crying yet.

I know, I _know_ I shouldn't be afraid or anything of them finding out. I already talked about this with Kacchan – but...I still want to keep it a secret. Just because I _shouldn't_ feel that way doesn't mean I _don't_.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Shouto asks bluntly, and I can _feel_ the sweat-drop.

Four years since we became friends – and since he learned about his love for pancakes – but he still doesn't quite understand _tact_.

(Just another reason I wish I could just Alabama Smash Endeavor's face in over and over again for doing so much harm to my friend in his formative years, leaving Shouto and us to help him figure things out alone.)

"Guys...let's just drop it, hmm? I think Deku would prefer if we stop talking about this." Ochako says to my defense, and I thank her with my eyes.

The only one who hasn't said anything yet is Tsuyu. She just stares at me, and..._she knows_.

_Of course she knows!_

Not just having a frog-like quirk, she happens to be a fan of _frog-like _characters...including Sanrio's Keroppi character. And Kerropi _just so happens_ to be on the Sanrio version of the Tamagotchi Meets.

_FUCK!_

So I look back into her eyes, _pleading _with her to just not tell them.

"Tsuyu...do you know? He's looking at you like he's about to pee his pants." Shouto asks again.

_OH, OKAY!_

_NOW _Shouto is able to understand subtlety.

(_Fuck you, _Endeavor.)

"I do. But I think Ochako is right in that he wants us to drop it. _*Ribbit_ . But Izuku, it's okay. I have one too. That's all. *_Ribbit _."

She...she does?

With her look at me, I knew she _knew_ of it. But I never expected her to _have_ one too. That's...shocking.

Though, perhaps I shouldn't be that shocked. I mean, _Kacchan_ has a Tamagotchi. If Kacchan has one, then _anyone_ in all of UA could have one.

"I agree! Though we may be curious, let's let our friend have his privacy. If it was serious, he would tell us. But he's allowed to have a secret!" Tenya says, coming to my defense.

I can see Ochako and Shouto nodding to Tenya's suggestion, but I can see the worry in their eyes.

They have always worried about me. Since first year when I screwed up my arm trying to master my quirk – they have all started to worry about me because I am just _me_ and I am a _magnet_ for disaster.

(Like when Kacchan had to get my Tama from my room for me, or me _forgetting to put it in the parents' house_ now...)

"No, guys, I'm sorry for making you worry. It's nothing bad – really! - just maybe a bit embarrassing. It's a game I've been playing. Um, Tsuyu...?" I give her the signal to continue for me, because even though I'm telling them, I can't _say _it.

"Izuku and I have a Tamagotchi. _*Ribbit . _They are virtual pets where they marry others and the children look like them – like genetics. *_Ribbit _. The sound means it evolved _*Ribbit_ to the next stage." Tsuyu explains, pointing to my bag with her tongue.

"Ohh, I've heard of those! My cousin said he wanted one for his birthday a couple months ago. The genetics thing sounds fun!" Ochako says, clapping her hands together.

...Wow! I didn't expect a reaction that _positive_! And it also makes me happy that her _boy_ cousin wanted one too.

"Why would that be embarrassing?" Shouto asks, innocently.

And _that_ I should have expected from him. I'd rather take the embarrassment if it didn't mean _Endeavor is an awful parent_.

"Because they are targeted primarily to girls and to children. But a lot of adults play with them too – guys and girls. My brother's new girlfriend has a collection of toys and things including Tamagotchi and her collection is pretty valuable." Tenya explains, and I had _no idea_ he knew about them either.

(Then again, he doesn't talk about his brother much, understandably. I'm just glad he and his brother are doing alright after everything that happened.)

"Oh. That makes sense then. But I don't think you should be embarrassed, Izuku. We would never make fun of you. We're your friends." Shouto adds, and I just...feel _stupid_ for feeling like this in the first place.

"Yeah, Deku! We love you! We can understand your reasons, but don't feel bad, okay? The genetics thing sounds really cool – can you show me?" Ochako adds, actually _interested!_

"And I was wondering if you wanted to mix ours together, too. *_Ribbit _." Tsuyu asks, and...yeah!

"Um, s-sure. You all can see if you want. And if we're able to, I'd love to mix with yours!" I say, walking over to my backpack and getting my Tama out of the zipper.

_Wow._

The Tama born from the marriage with Kacchan's is..._beautiful_. I kept the horse genes from before, and I got Kacchan's Cinnamoroll body and the Mametchi ears from _it's grandparent_.

"That is a very pretty mix, Izuku! I take it you use the app a lot? *_Ribbit_." Tsuyu concludes from all the different genes not native to my version of the Meets.

"App?" Shouto asks.

"This version connects to a phone app so you can marry other people's pets around the world. Here in Japan, or even in America and Canada! My cousin was so excited about that feature." Ochako explains. "I never knew it could be so _cute_, though!" She adds.

"That is cool. I can see why people would like this. Why is it only meant for girls though?" Shouto asks.

"Marketing. Boys aren't supposed to like 'cute' things. It really is not fair because all it does is make people feel different." Tenya explains.

I agree. _Anyone_ can be a fan of things like this. _Kacchan_ is proof of that.

"I don't think that's fair either. But if you like this then that's good. I'm glad to see you having fun." Shouto says, and that cements it.

All my friends are okay with it. I don't need to _hide_ it anymore!

* * *

It's been a few hours since I got out of the hospital wing. We did end up going to the diner, and Shouto was able to eat his 'endless supply' of pancakes.

We all walked back to the dorms and said our goodbyes. When I got into my dorm, I texted Kacchan asking him if he wanted to come over to see how my Tama evolved.

"So Asui has a Sanrio Meets? If I had known that I wouldn't have been stalking the fucking app so hard and getting rejected by fucking losers for Sanrio genes. They should be so lucky I proposed to them!" Kacchan gets out after I told him what happened today.

I only chuckle. Because I have faced my fair share of rejection on the app too.

"I was wondering if you were okay if I invited her over to check out hers? She was interested in mixing ours. And I know the app has a trick where we can all marry." I suggest, and Kacchan actually _smirks_.

"Fuck yeah. I have the best fucking Tama _alive_ right now but more Sanrio genes will always be welcome. Tell her to hurry the fuck up and get her froppy ass over here." Kacchan says, already getting his tablet out to connect to the app.

In the end, though my injury sucked, Kacchan and I got even closer – we discovered a shared hobby between each other – _and _Tsuyu! - _and_ we got to make even more cute characters!

**THE END**

**A/N: Well I think this story was perhaps a bit less - and more at the same time - cheesy than the South Park one. So I somehow did **_**that**_**...**

**But I think this turned out well for what it is. It's pretty much "It's a Hobby" but fitted for MHA, and I think that's okay. There can never be too much friendship fluff for any fandom.**

**And I can't stop torturing Izuku either. He is my favorite character, and I tend to torture my favorite characters (just look at what I've done to Kyle in all my South Park stories...). Though **_**this**_** is much more lighter than what I did to Izuku in "Occupational Hazard" (which I do intend to continue at some point, too).**

**I've actually been writing this story for a while, and just been doing it little by little for weeks. I am still working on "Never Yield" but that is still on hiatus. Keep checking the description for any changes to the next chapter date - including if it gets pushed back further.**

**Anyway, not much else to say. I hope you all enjoyed the story and stick around for more. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
